


Being Phil Coulson

by Andian



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Phil Coulson wasn't like his brother would have been an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Phil Coulson

To say that he wasn't like his brother, would be an understatement. 

He was older, two minutes, more open, because unlike Phil he had never seen the need or advantage of being overlooked, and he had charisma and Phil could never quite explain that one.

Phil could be charming, could flatter, could manipulate but he never managed to do it with the ease his brother did.

He had Tony inviting him for drinks twenty minutes after the first met, had Thor roaring with laughter at some joke about hunting and somehow managed to keep Bruce from quietly apologizing and leaving the room after twenty minutes like he usually did at parties. 

And he wouldn't even start with Clint and Natasha. The two had met him already, years ago when an assignment had gone bad and they had needed shelter. And his brother had been close and nobody had known about him at this time but Natasha's wound just wouldn't stop bleeding and Clint couldn't put any weight on his left feet and he'd be damned if his pride kept him from doing everything in his power to keep his assets save.

He kept telling himself that afterward while Clint gleefully recited all the reasons why his brother was cooler than him.

But it hadn't been a problem until his brother met Steve. When there was one thing they had in common it was their shared childhood love for the superhero.

He could see his eyes lightening up when he introduced them.

''It's a honor to meet you.'' and his brother had shook Steve's hand and he sounded so confident and there hadn't been any mentioning of watching people while they were sleeping.

If it hadn't been unprofessional, and childish, he'd have start banging his head against the wall. Instead he just watched as his brother made small-talk with Captain America. 

-  
''Your brother seems like a nice man.'' Phil didn't looked up from his glass. ''Yes, he is.'' he mumbled. For a moment there was silence.   
''Are you … okay?'' He finally looked up at Bruce who was watching him with a slightly sheepish expression. ''Yes'' he said curtly. Bruce's expression didn't change. ''I'm sorry I didn't meant to...'' ''No, it's okay.'' It had taken some time for Bruce to warm up to him. And usually he still tried to avoid any personal questions.

''He just tends to be a bit overwhelming.'' Bruce smiled. ''Yeah, I can understand that.'' He sat down next to Phil and they both watched as Steve started laughing at something his brother said. ''You know,'' Bruce said, his tone suspiciously casual. ''Maybe you should tell him.''   
Phil's hand tightened around his glass. ''That obvious?'' he asked tensed. Bruce just smile at him weakly. ''For someone with … similar problems.'' His voice trailed off, eyes wandering towards the other side of the room where Tony had just poured himself another drink. Phil cleared his throat. ''Yeah,'' he said. ''I can understand that.''

-

Later that evening Phil had replaced the contents of his glass with something much more alcoholic. He was of-time, didn't had any work tomorrow and Steve and his brother hadn't stopped talking once over the whole evening. Until now at least. He saw his brother saying something to Steve before making his way over to him. 

''Nice chat?'' Phil asked. His brother grinned widely. ''He is amazing Philly! Just like we've imagined him.'' Phil winced slightly at the nickname, quickly looking around to make sure that Stark wasn't in hearing distance. When he saw his brother's wide grin he couldn't help smiling though. 

At least one of us is happy, he thought, every bad thought he had about his brother over the course of the evening suddenly seeming childish. ''I mean you should hear him talk about you!'' His brother raised an eyebrow. ''Damn Phil you should have told me that you're dating Captain America.'' He draw the last part out, his eyes glinting in the same way they had when Phil had told him about his first boyfriend. 

Phil felt his checks flushing with heath. ''I'm not, we're not...'' he stammered. His brother just laughed. ''Sure Philly. Nobody spends the whole evening telling stories about how awesome a person isn't is when they aren't dating.'' Phil was too stunned by the realization that Steve had talked to his brother about him to answer. ''Okay enough fanboying for one evening. You go talk to your boyfriend and I'll remind Stark of that drink he had invited me to.'' With a slap on his shoulder his brother made his way towards the man who was greeting him with a wide grin and his raised glass. 

He left Phil staring bewildered into his glass and wondering what the hell just happened. ''So, your brother is a nice man.'' And to flinch when he suddenly heard Steve's voice. ''Yes,'' he could hear Stark laughing loudly at something that sounded suspiciously like embarrassing childhood stories. ''He is.'' He smiled, pleased to see that Steve was smiling back at him.   
''So what did you talk about all evening?'' he asked, trying to find something to keep Steve talking. He could have sworn that Steve was blushing at the question. ''Oh you know,'' he mumbled. ''Just usual stuff.'' 

He could have told him that whatever 'usual stuff' was, made his brother believe that they   
were dating. But it would probably just made Steve blush even more and Phil wasn't cruel.   
''You know,'' Steve then suddenly said and when Phil looked at him Steve avoided his glance. ''I meant to ask you something.'' ''Yes?'' It took Steve a moment to compose himself before he looked straight into Phil's eyes. ''You want to maybe go and eat something with me, sometimes? You know, a date?'' 

Phil opened his mouth and closed it again, his mind desperately trying to find something to say. ''Yes,'' he then finally managed. ''Yes I'd really like to go on a date with you.'' Steve's smile widened and Phil's stomach did a somersault. ''Great! Tomorrow maybe?'' ''Yes, tomorrow is good.'' Out of the corner of his eyes he could see his brother winking at him. Phil smiled.

To say he wasn't like his brother would be an understatement. But at the moment just being Phil Coulson was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this amazing fanart: http://orb01.tumblr.com/post/32078973830/coulson-has-twin-brother-x-x-and-opposite#notes


End file.
